


jealous?

by brucewaynery



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe mafia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve needed to flirt with unsavoury people for his job, Tony knows that, all of them do.Doesn’t mean he has to like it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: Hey! Time for a prompt! Stevetony Mafia AU and "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Steve needed to flirt with unsavoury people for his job, Tony knows that, all of them do. Doesn’t mean he has to like it.

With barely constrained unright anger and possession, he watched from the back of the bar as Steve flirts with the target, Storm - a guy in Richard’s crew. Supposedly, they’ve been up to some ‘suspicious activity’, so Steve’s trying to get some information out of him.

Steve looks gorgeous in the shirt, seams straining to keep in those muscles, playing the part of ‘college art teacher’ the general public think he is. Usually, keeping the identity of the ever-elusive Captain of Brooklyn a secret, only known to his allies and the ones he kills, is a good thing, when Steve had told Tony (a story for another time), he’d thought it was smart - a good way of avoiding the law while enticing fear into his enemies (a mask dehumanises a person) and giving him the ability to perform honeypot missions like these. But today, Tony wants to throw everything and anything he can (including all the very expensive, very custom recording gear he has on him) at this Storm guy.

Steve grins, all bashful and teasing at the guy, and bites his lip. Storm leans down and whispers, “Want to take this outside?” in Steve’s ear. Tony grinds his teeth so hard he almost misses what Nat says over the comms.

“You must be enjoying this, Stark,” she says, and Tony can see her downing her drink and making her way outside. He just about refrains from giving her the bird as she walks past him to her next position, outside. He’s glad that he’s not going to have to watch Steve and Storm make out.

In his second show of incredible self-restraint of the night, he doesn’t acknowledge Steve at all as Storm drags him outside, presumably to kiss him in the dirty alleyway next to the bar, even though Steve deserves something far better than that. Dickhead.

But to his surprise, Steve comes back in not even five minutes later.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he greets, taking the chair opposite him.

“Hey,” Tony says, as evenly as he can, but something gives him away, because a shit-eating grin spreads over Steve’s face like wildfire.

“You’re jealous, aren’t you?”

“I just watched my boyfriend flirt with a very attractive man significantly younger than me, take a guess,” Tony grouches.

Steve bites his lip, suddenly serious “We need to get out, but we’ll talk about this later, okay?”

Tony nods, following Steve’s lead. He’s learned that when he gets like this, back ramrod straight and a steely expression in his eyes, it’s best to listen, follow, and take note of their surroundings. The bar they’re in is in a seedy part of town, lit by a couple low-watt bulbs and utterly crowded, so he can’t really do the last part, but Steve’s presumably found or saw danger.

They make it back to base, drop their stuff, then to Steve’s apartment, where Steve leads them to the dining table.

“I’ll quit, if you don’t like it,” he says, rushed.

“I-- what?” Tony says, dumbfounded.

“If... if you don’t like all this, I’ll quit.”

“What gave you that impression?”

Steve looks hopelessly lost for a moment, “Tonight, at the bar with Johnny... I know I cleared it with you but if you really don’t--”

“Steve. It’s your job.”

“But--”

“I really don’t mind. Promise,” Tony assures, leaning over the table to kiss him soundly, and if later, when they have relationship-affirming sex, Tony leaves more hickeys on him than usual... well it gives Steve’s students something to razz him about.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!   
> send prompts to talesofsuspenses!


End file.
